Losing Touch of Humanity
by KiNeKa-chans
Summary: I'm rewriting this story. It may take me awhile but it has to be done sometime in my life...
1. Chapter 1

Kisa: Okay this takes place at the bridge where Yamato and Kabuto are talking in the Naruto Shippuuden.  
Kass: This is a SasuNaru thingy so no flames 'cause they will be used to light the fireplace, 'kay? Good. Now then…  
Kisa: On with the story!!!!!

**Chapter Uno**

Red chakra surrounded his entire body. A low growl at the back of his throat. His eyes full of bloodlust. It's only a matter of time before he attacks and kills his prey.

The snake can see that but he holds no sign of fear only excitement as he stares into the eyes of the nine tails demon fox container.

Four tails swayed violently around behind the young fox. He looked like a mini version of the Kyuubi with his long red fox ears, sharp pointy fangs, and long deadly claws.

Within a split second, he was off. His arm pulled back, just waiting to come in contact with the pale flesh. But before contact, Orochimaru jumped backwards away from the crazed demon vessel. With each attempted slash, he moved further and further away.

"Ahhhhh!!" Orochimaru cried once the claws finally came in contact with his flesh. Four deep red lines were across his chest.

The snake sannine jumped out of the deep hole glaring daggers at the once blonde hair hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja of Konoha. He was met with fierce red eyes by something that no longer looked human but like a monster thirsting for blood. The four red tails continued to sway back and forth with the person still on all fours.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto cried once he finally reached the two. The medic Sound ninja jumped next to his master and automatically went to healing the wounds.

"My, my Naruto you certainly have turned into quite the _monster_," Orochimaru just didn't know when to shut up.

The red chakra that surrounded Naruto's body like fur stuck up.

"I wonder what Sasuke would think if he saw what kind of a monster you've become?" this snake was asking for it now, wasn't he?

A loud cry was heard all the way from Konoha that sent shivers down the older shinobis' shine at the familiar chakra scent. Sakura and Yamato stared wide-eyed at the sight in front of them.

A huge red fox head was seen linking to Naruto's stomach. A mischievous grin planted on its face. It grew small once it came down then vanished as a figure stood next to Naruto the grin still on his face.

The red chakra around Naruto's body began to fade down as his skin form back. The four tails remand but the started to look more like a fox's tail instead of something made of chakra. He began to stand up straight as his body changed.

Sakura ran towards them with Yamato right behind her. Sai on the other head stared blankly at what was happening but deep down he was freaking out. The person he thought to be nothing more then a hyperactive, smile happy, knuckleheaded ninja that was very respectable was turning into a blood thirsty beast that didn't care for its surroundings much less the people around.

"Naruto!!" Sakura called out once they reached the edge of the hole that Naruto was standing in the middle of with the unknown guy standing next to him.

Naruto didn't remove his piercing red eyes from the snake man in front of him. The mysterious man on the other hand, looked at the pink haired girl with his not a piercing red eyes with the tips of his reddish orange hair moving to the wind.

"Naruto what's happening to you?! Answer me!" To say that Sakura was worried about her friend would be an understatement. There wasn't a single word in this world that could describe how scared she was.

A small chuckle was heard coming from the man next to Naruto. "I'm afraid that this is no longer the 'Naruto' you're looking for, Girl," the man seemed not to have a care in the world. "You see Kit here is now what I made him."

"Who are you?" Yamato asked. He had an idea but was afraid to let the idea actually process fully in his mind.

"Who else but the demon that bastrious Hokage sealed inside of that poor defenseless baby boy" the man mocked.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune," Yamato said with anger. "What have you done to Naruto?" he growled.

The fox man only laughed. "I turned him into the demon that everyone's been calling him. Since everyone seems to think he's a monster, why not make him one?" the human version of the fox demon laughed evilly. Then he stopped sharply and glared at Orochimaru. "Now, now then, what to do with you?" Kyuubi pretend to be in thought. "I know, I'll have Kit rip your throat out."

In an instant, Naruto was right there in front of Orochimaru, who just barely missed the claws coming at him.

_How did he get so fast?_ Kabuto thought as he too jumped away from the claws.

"Naruto stop this!" Sakura cried. "This isn't you so just stop!"

Kyuubi was really starting to get annoyed by the pinkette and there was only one fun way to shut her up once and for all.

Naruto holds his right arm out just a little as a blue sphere begins to form. Just moving his eyes, he glares viciously at his target. This time instead of popping out of nowhere, Naruto ran towards Sakura with the Rasengan pulled back. The girl just stood there, stunned, as she watched it come closer and closer. Yamato and Sai would never make it in time. Then…a flash of blue lightning appeared out of nowhere in between the two. Everything seemed to stop as the blonde with the fox ears and four fox tails, stared deep into two black holes that made you fall forever.

Kyuubi let out a low growl while everyone else gasped.

The Rasengan had been canceled out by Chidori and now Naruto's hand was interlocked with, "Sasuke," the young blonde whispered wide-eyed.

Kyuubi cursed under his breath. He should have known that no matter how much Naruto _**hates**_ Sasuke Uchiha, he will always love him even more.

The last Uchiha survivor just looked at Naruto with blank eyes before he lend foreword and whispered something into the Kyuubi corrupted blonde. Slowly, the red eyes faded back to the usual big blue. The four tails evaporated into the air. As for the fox ears they remained.

Kyuubi glared hatefully at the Uchiha then he left with a 'poof'.

Naruto's body became numb and weak as he collapsed onto Sasuke who in turn, caught him whispering soft words into his ears.

Kisa: So what chu thing? Hmmm? Tell me!!!!  
Kass: Tell her so she'll shut up!!  
Kisa: BITE ME!!!  
Kass: Love to bites Kisa on the neck  
Kisa: drool Do it again…oh mommy please…  
Kass: Review or I'll beat you, got it?!?!?!  
Kisa: STOP THREATNING AND BITE ME ALREADY GOD DAMMIT!!! Oh and don't forget to review please thank you!!!  
Kass: Here's a tiny preview for you losers…  
Kisa: Be nice!!

"He doesn't remember any of us."

"No one?"

"Afraid not but he does seem to be very attached to you… I'm going to trust him in your care, understand?"

"Yes."

Kisa: ewww I wonder who it is…  
Kass: Don't play dumb it's…  
Kisa: puts hands over Kass's mouthSHHHH or you'll ruin it!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Kisa: HILLO EVERYONE!!!!

Kass: Welcome to the second chapter of our first fic

Kisa: oh my god!! We forgot to tell people that we don't own Naruto!!!

Kass: I'm sure they know that Sasuke does by now...

Kisa: heehee

Kass: Oh and if you're wondering why chapter one was so short and a total cliffhanger it was because we wanted to get to this part before it left our minds.

Kisa: yep yep

Kass: alright now then...

Kisa: ON WITH CHAPTER TWO!!!!

**Chapter Two**

Oceanic eyes flutter open. They widened once they realized they were in a place of unfamiliarity. In fact everything was unfamiliar. The poor blonde was frightened by the unknown objects. In an attempt to get away from them, he ended up falling off the bed and on to the hard linoleum floor making the covers falling on top of him. He crawled underneath the bed hiding under the sheets.

He watched as the wooden door slowly opened. A gasp was heard. "Oh no! He's missing!" a voice yelled. Other words were heard but they began to fade as if they were getting further and further away.

Blue eyes peaked out of the white sheet. He jumped a little when something black popped up at the bottom of the door way.

There was no way that nurse was right! Maybe she was just seeing things? Or not seeing anything at all?

Sasuke let out a sigh. He just got done convincing to the Council and Hokage to not kill him or lock him away. Of course there was a price t pay for leaving to village. He couldn't go on any mission higher than D-rank and he is to be under full surveillance when on a mission and at night, just in case he decides to leave once again.

The young Uchiha walked into what was suppose to be the blonde kitsune's hospital room. All he saw was a empty bed and something hiding under sheets under the bed. He could see blue eyes watching him with curious orbs. "Dobe, get out from under the bed."

The younger boy didn't move, all he did was hid completely under the sheets.

Sasuke groaned in frustration. Why was the dobe acting like such a scared little kid? Sasuke walked over to the bed and crouched down, looking at the boy under the bed. "Dobe didn't you here me?" he grabs the sheets and a small whimper was heard but the brunette ignored it and pulled the sheets away.

That was a really smart move. Naruto curled up into a tight ball. Sasuke on the other hand, stared dumbfounded at the two reddish-orange things pocking out of Naruto's head. The fox ears twitched at the sound of Sasuke moving. When Naruto looked up to see what he was doing, he stared deep into endless black orbs. The eyes seemed to calm the boy as he slowly started to relax.

Sasuke just looked at the blonde. The way the younger one kept looking at him made him wonder, does Naruto have amnesia?

"Dobe?" the blonde just blinked at him. "Do you remember me?" again all the boy did was blink at him. "Thought so." Sasuke sighed through his nose. What was he suppose to do with _his_ dobe? Yes you heard right, his dobe and no one else's. "Hey Do- I mean Naruto, why don't you come out of there? Surely you must be hungry after sleeping a whole forty-eight hours?"

The blonde didn't move. Yes he was very hungry but could he really trust this stranger? He didn't even have any food on him, so what would be the point in getting out from underneath his safe place?

Then Naruto smelt it. Looking out the corner of his eye, he saw were the smell was coming from. Sitting on the table next to the bed was a bowl of…ramen! _Gurgle._

Sasuke chuckled. "Guess I was right." He picked up the bowl and brought it to Naruto. But being the bastard that he was, he wouldn't let the kitsune touch the bowl. Which earned him some whimper sounds from the boy. "Only if you come out from under there." Naruto had to think about this for a moment. Either leave this safe place and maybe fall into danger or stay under there and not eat that delicious ramen?

The boy slowly but cautiously crawled out towards the raven haired. Sitting on his legs, Naruto eyed the ramen. Oh how he wanted to devour the sweet delicious substance. And that's exactly what he did when Sasuke handed him the bowl.

"Come down, I'll sure you're just seeing things," Tsunade said. A nurse had come running in her office disturbing her "break" (aka her sake time) saying that Naruto wasn't in his room. There's no way the blonde could have gotten out of his bed much less be awake. With the transformation his body went under the boy shouldn't be awake for another three days. Oh how wrong she was.

She stopped as soon as she walked in to the room. She was expecting to see a blonde haired boy with fox ears on his head lying on his bed fast asleep. She saw that alright but she also saw, the blonde snuggled up to a raven haired boy with the back spiked.

"What the hell are you-" before the Hokage could finish her sentence she was hushed by the Uchiha. "The dobe just fell asleep. If you wake him up he'll freak out again," Sasuke whispered.

Tsunade frowned at him. She really shouldn't be so surprised at how the Uchiha survivor was acting towards the blonde, especially after what Sakura had told her what happened on the mission.

**FLASHBACK!!!**

_Sakura, along with everyone else stared dumbfounded at Sasuke as he picked Naruto up bridal style. "Well are we going to leave or do you guys wish to stay there all day?" Sasuke said sarcastically._

_Sakura shock her head a little. Before she could ask him what was going on Orochimaru beat her to it, "What do you think you're doing, Sasuke?!"_

_Sasuke didn't look at the snake sannine. "What's it look like? I'm going home."_

_Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "The hell you are," he said. Kabuto took this as a sign to attack the Uchiha. _

_Sasuke made a shadow clone that blocked Kabuto attacked. The shadow clone had the Sharingan activated. He stared coldly at them as he said these words, "I have no use for you." and with that a said, another shadow clone was behind Orochimaru and he did Chidori through his heart. This caused Kabuto to look away from Sasuke to where Orochimaru was. Big mistake. He too got Chidori except through the stomach._

**FLASHBACK OVER!!!**

Sakura told Tsunade that during the entire trip back home, Sasuke wouldn't leave Naruto's side. He gave off evil glares at anyone who looked at him. The reason for this is unknown to her; Sasuke would never say when asked. Whatever the reason maybe, at least he's not hurting the blonde…yet anyways.

"Uchiha, I need to speak with you," Tsunade whispered before stepping out with Shizune behind her."

A second later, the raven haired stepped out into the hallway with an annoyed expretion. "This better be important.

Tsunade was doing the best she could not to punch the living daylight out of the boy. "Listen here, Uchiha, you're on thin ice so if you wish to keep the privacy you still have then lose the attitude."

"Hn."

Sasuke should be grateful that Shizune made her go into anger management or he would have been through the wall long ago. Calming down she asked the Uchiha, "I take it that he's woken up?" she received a nod. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

Sasuke thought about this for a second. "He doesn't remember anyone."

"No one?"

"Afraid he's right," Tsunade said. It didn't surprise her one bit that the boy had lost his memory, and it was no doubt that Kyuubi had something to do with it. She looked through the crack in the door. "He seems to be attached to you…" both brunettes looked into the room. Naruto was sitting in the bed looking at the door with eyes that reminded them of a pet when waiting for its master to return home. Sighing Tsunade finally gave into the thought that had been creeping in her mind ever since she saw the two on the bed. Looking directly at Sasuke, Tsunade said, "I'm going to trust him in your care, understand?"

Shizune gasped. Before she could protest, she heard from her left, "Yes." Shizune was a bit curious as to how the boy could be so calm at a time like this, especially with Naruto not remembering anything and the fox ears on his head? Even Tsunade was curious but at the same time that she was going to ask, a flash a blonde attached itself to the Uchiha boy.

Obviously Naruto had heard what was going on and just couldn't hold in his excitement. Even with amnesia Naruto is still…well Naruto.

Sasuke rubbed the fox eared boy's back. If he wasn't such a ice prick, he would have hugged the boy back but Sasuke is Sasuke so rubbing his back is the least he could do, right? He looked at Tsunade, "So can we leave now? Or is there something else you wish to say?"

Tsunade sighed and shooed them away. Once the duo left with Naruto clinging to Sasuke's arm for dear life, she turned to Shizune, "I want you to keep a good eye on the Uchiha brat. If he does anything that just might endanger Naruto I want you to inform me, got it?" Shizune nodded and left to follow the two boys. Tsunade could feel that something bad was just dieing to happen.

Kass: Alright you know the whole routine thing…  
Kisa: plzz oh plzz review!!! puppy dog eyes 


	3. Chapter 3

Kisa: okay before we start chapter 3, we should tell yall why we (mostly Kass) just killed Orochi-sama and Kabu-kun like that…  
Kass: It's because _**I**_ don't like them I wanted them to die as quickly as possibly…even though I said they should die slow and painfully…  
Kabuto-kun: you're so mean Kass  
Kisa: KABU-KUN!!! hugs Kabuto-kun  
Kass: wtf are you doing here?!?  
Kabuto-kun: I don't know disappears  
Kisa: why'd you make Kabu-kun leave? cries  
Kass: Oh just do the thing already…  
Kisa: HERE COMES CHAPTER THREE!!!!

**Chapter 3**

It had been two weeks since Naruto woke up with amnesia. And from day one, Sasuke was slowly losing his sanity. Naruto constantly jumped all over his house, digging his nose into anything that he could find, and gnawing on the things too. Every time Sasuke yelled at him, the fox-boy would flash him those irresistible big blue puppy eyes.

One day when Kiba. Hinata, and Shino came to visit from the hundredth time, Naruto found the sugar! That day was total hell for the Uchiha. The fox eared boy was very jumpy…and not the kind that's scared, the kind that just cant sit still for one second. And instead of helping, all Kiba did was laugh, Hinata was a bit freaked out by how wild the boy was acting, and Shino just totally disappeared on him.

"What's wrong, Uchiha? Cant handle one small innocent fox?" Kida had said through laughter.

Sasuke shot him with evil death glares. "Either leave or help," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. He was currently trying to get the cookie jar out of Naruto's hands and get Naruto off of the…refrigerator. He had no idea how the blonde fox managed to get up there but somehow he found a way.

Both Hinata and Kiba walked over to where the two were. "Oi Naruto, get down from there man," Kiba tried. "If you do we'll get some ramen." Kiba dodge the cookie flying at him. The dog lover growled at his friend.

"Yeah, dog-breath he'd so fall for it after the hundredth time," Sasuke said sarcastically. "Naruto, I promise that if you get down, I'll let you keep the cookie jar."

"Oh yeah, and he's gonna fall for that real quick like last time hunh?" Kiba rolled his eyes. The two boys argued and glared at one another.

Sasuke had pulled the whole 'you can keep the cookie jar' thing on him before. Which is the reason why Naruto keeps getting into the jar. It's _**his**_!! He has all the rights to eat every cookie in it!! He has the right to not share it with anyone!! He has all the rights to have it up there on the fridge with him while everyone had none!!

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly. The fox looked at her. "Can you please get down? I don't want you to get hurt."

Naruto smiled at her. As far as Naruto was concern Hinata was a sweet, sweet girl. Not once had she yelled at him or become frustrated with him. Plus he liked it when she patted his head and scratched behind his fox ears.

By the time Sasuke and Kiba figured out they were the only ones in the kitchen, Hinata was sitting on the couch watching TV with Naruto's head lying on her lap as she scratched behind his ears. She giggled at how much of a puppy Naruto acted. Once the two boys went in to the living room, Naruto was fast asleep.

The dog lover sat next to Hinata. "I don't get it," Kiba said. "Why does he listen to you and not us?"

"Because unlike you two, she's gentle with Naruto as if he were a pet which is kinda what he is," someone said from behind the couch. Everyone turned to see a grinning silver haired man.

"Kakashi-sensei, how'd you get into my house?" the Uchiha asked. "And why are you here?"

"Oh you know…the usual," the Jounin in the room shrugged.

"Hn."

Sasuke was well aware of what the 'usual' was. The Hokage may think she's being sneaky on something but she's really not. The Uchiha figured out long ago that she didn't trust him with Naruto so she would send people to check up on the boys and they would report back to her of all the details of what was going on. When will she realize that the Uchiha has no intentions of hurting the blonde? Well…at least not in a dangerous way. **and if you don't get what we mean…USE YOUR PERVERTED MIND!!**

After Kiba and Hinata left to go on a mission with the rest of their team and Sasuke calming down a sad fox called Naruto once his favorite person wasn't petting him, Sasuke decided to cook something to eat. Though this time he decided to cook for the Jounin unlike the times before when he refused and said that Kakashi wasn't his guest but his 'babysitter' in a way.

Sasuke was stirring food in the pot when he saw Kakashi walk in. "What do you want?" the Uchiha groaned in annoyance. It wasn't that he hated his old sensei, it was just at times the Jounin was more annoying than Naruto.

Kakashi didn't say anything, he just gave him a serious look. Now the Uchiha was starting to worry. He know that Kakashi only got serious when need be, and whatever he had to say must be really important. "Word got out about Naruto's condition…," Kakashi started but couldn't seem to continue for some reason.

"So, it's not like I cant take on anyone who tries to hurt or kidnaps him," Sasuke snorted.

"I don't doubt that, with you being sooo over protective of the little uke." Sasuke could just feel the meaning in that sentence. Oh how he wanted to murder Kakashi right then and there. "But that's not the point." Kakashi became serious again. "The Council thinks that Tsunade made a mistake allowing you to take care of Naruto knowing fully well that the Kyuubi could try to take over like before and cause destruction all over again. They have been discussing the matter of sending Naruto to a mental place."

Cold black eyes flash to angry red. How dare the Council threaten to take Naruto away from him!! Yeah sure Naruto hadn't really improved much since he woke up but it's not like they could do much better!! Heck he was doing the best he could at getting Naruto back to the way he was!! Those damn Council members think it's easy curing someone with amnesia?! Well it's not!! Especially when the person takes on the personality of a damn fox!!

Sasuke was brought out of his inner rant when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a smiling Kakashi. "Don't fret about it. Tsunade loath you for hurting Naruto but she loves Naruto too much to allow them to send him to some place of unfamiliarity." Sasuke relaxed his clenched hands and his eyes turned back to black. Kakashi began walking out before he stopped at the doorway leading to the living room. "Oh, and one more thing…Naruto is chewing on something."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran to the living room. A blonde boy with fox ears was sitting in the middle of the room with a chewed up sandal **You know those sandals that they wear in Naruto…** hanging out of his mouth looking up innocently at the raven haired man.

Black eyebrows twitched. That was the tenth sandal Naruto has chewed up! The Uchiha was getting really sit and tired of having to buy another pair every hour!! "THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD NARUTO!!!!"

The fox-boy shriek. Puppy-eyes aren't gonna work this time. Time for 'Escape The Terror of Uchiha Without Puppy-eyes'. The plan was simple, make Sasuke so tired that he wont have enough energy to harm the blonde. And the best way to do that is to…run like hell!

The sandal dropped from the boy's mouth as he made a run for the stairs. Sasuke was so close at grabbing Naruto if it weren't for the glass table in the way. Kakashi laughed as sounds of running and things falling to the floor were heard coming from the floor above.

He was sure that Naruto would be able to survive but he doubted Sasuke could survive the fox. Seeing as there was nothing to worry about, Kakashi left with a 'poof'. He was standing in the Hokage's office in front of her desk. She, like always, was a sleep on the pile of papers on the desk. The Jounin tapped her on the head. She shot up giving him a startled look before glaring at him for waking her up.

"So…how did things go?" the Hokage asked curiously.

"Just the usual," Kakashi shrugged. "Naruto getting on the fridge with the cookie jar, Sasuke and/or company trying to get him down; them finding a way and the guest leaving; Sasuke makes dinner for him and Naruto; me telling Sasuke about the Council threatening to take Naruto away…"

"How did that go?" Tsunade interrupted.

"Not really good actually. Sasuke was very pissed. I'm surprised he didn't go to the Council and kill them for threatening to take his precious Naru-chan away from him," Kakashi giggled.

Tsunade sighed. She expected as much. A part of her was starting to believe that Sasuke really does love Naruto. Yeah sure they joke about it saying Naruto was his lover and things like that because the heartless Uchiha was so protective of the blonde ever since the Kyuubi took over about half a month ago. Maybe the heartless Uchiha wasn't as heartless as they thought him to be.

Shaking the thought out of her head, the Hokage asked the Jounin to continue the report. "Well after I told him about the Council and informed him that Naruto was chewing on another sandal of his and Sasuke went chasing after him. Then I left seeing the two might start having hot animal sex."

Tsunade's eye twitched. She was very close into killing the pervert for saying something like that but at the same time she wanted to laugh. Guess there really isn't anything to worry about. Sasuke wasn't going to cause any harm to the fox or let anyone harm him or touch him for that matter.

Kisa: And it's done!!!  
Kass: Thank god!  
Kisa: Oh you know you liked it!!  
Neko: And you couldn't have finished it without me…  
Kisa: NEKO-KUN!!!! glomps Neko  
Neko: I'm a girl Kisa, '-kun' is for boys  
Kisa: So… 'Neko-kun' sounds a lot better than 'Neko-chan'  
Neko: sigh whatever…  
Kass: Can we get this over with already!!!  
Kisa: Please re-  
Neko: -view for my life  
Kisa: And you get a cookie!!!


	4. Sorry About This

****

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I cant think of anything to write...okay I'm a tad bit too lazy to write but I have a good excuse!!!!! I have to go to school and I was absent TWO DAYS STRAIGHT so now I have loads of homework!!!!!!

but trust me as soon as my laziness dissappears I'll write the next chapter okay?


End file.
